The present invention relates to a fueldraulic actuator installation and removal tool. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention is for use when performing maintenance on the F-35 fighter, specifically when removing and replacing the fueldraulic actuator.
A fueldraulic actuator is an apparatus in a jet engine which uses pressurized fuel to move the main thrust vectoring nozzle. In the F-35 military jet fighter, in order to replace the actuator an engine roll back must first be performed. This is due to the tight clearances inside the engine bay. An engine roll back requires parts of the engine and other related parts to be removed from the engine bay. This creates a long cycle time for replacing an actuator.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fueldraulic actuator installation and removal tool that allows quick and easy removal and replacement of the fuel actuator without performing an engine roll back.